Just A Copy
by NaniWise
Summary: The master soon learns the danger of breaking the summoning port. Silly. Please read.


I own nothing. Please enjoy. This was really funny in my head but it's not as funny on paper. Good day and God bless.

It was in the middle of the night that the master of the citadel worked seemingly to no end. With her brow coated in sweat and her hands aching from all the summoning, she was utterly exhausted.

It had been this master's goal for the last few months to summon Izuminokami Kanesada, Hijikata's other beloved sword, so that she could both complete her collection and get Horikawa Kunihiro off her back about him.

The persistent sword was insistent on getting his partner and very consistent in his belief that his current master was Santa Claus, someone who could make wishes come true out of thin air, and not a hardworking and exhausted young lady.

She had heard the warnings from the other masters that Izuminokami will drop like raindrops later on in the map so it would be silly to smith him but her strongest warrior, a Kashuu Kiyomitsu, was injured and would not be put back to work till he healed. She had no way of proceeding to harder challenges in the map so smithing was her only choice but so far, it was not going well.

Once she had gotten tired of waiting for the smithing to complete, she began to use her talisman to summon the swords instantly but the constant light and flashing that filled the room was starting to hurt her eyes.

She never thought she'd hate the scent of Sakura petals so much.

It was an hour and a half smithing time.

She used a talisman, hoping it would be Izuminokami at last but standing before her was the lovely Yamanbagiri Kunihiro and the master nearly screamed.

"Does a copy like me bother you?" The lovely sword asked innocently and, on any other day, it really wouldn't have but she was just do exhausted and so very angry.

She threw her talisman at the summoning port right before kicking it and knocking it to the ground. She dumped over her supply boxes in rage right before falling to her knees and screaming "Oh Kane! Where are you when I need you?!".

There was an awkward silence. Yamanbagiri never really knew what to say, much less now with this weird girl declared the name of some man.

But it's then that the master realized what she had done but before she could do anything about it, the room was filled with an unbearably bright light.

When the room cleared and the light dimmed, there stood another Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Before he could say his opening line, he met the eyes of the first Yamanbagiri and said in a dangerously sad tone, "Does a copy of a copy like me bother you?"

And both proceeded to become very depressed; One because he saw how easily he could be replaced and the other because he had been replaced before he was even born.

The master got to her feet and looked to the summoning port, finding her talisman gone, her supplies depleted and the port cracked.

Could it be that, by accident, she had broken the port and combined Izuminokami's drop rates with Yamanbagiri's smithing rates? Was that even possible?

But before she could examine further, she was temporarily blinded by another flash of light and who should have appeared before her but another Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri met the eyes of the other two and the depression increased threefold.

"Does a copy of a copy of a copy like me bother you?"

"Ju-Just hold on…." The master urged in attempt to console her swords but before she could get far, another flash of light filled the room.

Another Yamanbagiri.

"Does a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy like me bother you?"

And another.

"Does a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy like me bother you?"

And another.

"Does a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy like me bother you?"

And another.

"Does a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy like me bother you?"

And yet another.

"Does a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy like me bother you?"

The master had a total of twenty Yamanbagiri's with her, not before she stopped getting them but when she fixed the summoning ports at last.

Once morning came, the master had already passed out from exhaustion.

Kunihiro, on the other hand, despite not getting the long awaited Izuminokami, was content with having his twenty brothers. They were enough, despite being copies.


End file.
